greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Audrey Wasilewski
Audrey Wasilewski played Nicole Waldman in the season seven Grey's Anatomy episode These Arms of Mine. She also played Janet in the season two Private Practice episode Nothing to Talk About. Career Filmography *''Sterling'' (2019) *''Scooby-Doo! and the Gourmet Ghost'' (2018) *''Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation'' (2018) *''Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: The Flash'' (2018) *''Sequence Break'' (2017) *''Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory'' (2017) *''A Crooked Somebody'' (2017) *''Hotel Transylvania 2'' (2015) *''The Boxcar Children'' (2014) *''Return to Zero'' (2014) *''Star Trek Into Darkness'' (2013) *''Our New Electrical Morals'' (2013) *''Santa Paws 2: The Santa Pups'' (2012) *''The Christmas Pageant'' (2011) *''Elliott (short)'' (2011) *''About Fifty'' (2011) *''RED'' (2010) *''The Space Between'' (2010) *''Lying to Be Perfect'' (2010) *''Hesher'' (2010) *''The Odds'' (2010) *''Labor Intensive (short)'' (2009) *''Ill-Advised'' (2009) *''Garfield's Pet Force'' (2009) *''Bottleworld'' (2009) *''Saving Grace B. Jones'' (2009) *''Clear Lake, WI'' (2009) *''Seven Pounds'' (2008) *''Unstable Fables: The Goldilocks and the 3 Bears Show'' (2008) *''Garfield's Fun Fest'' (2008) *''Fraud Angels (short)'' (2008) *''Unstable Fables: 3 Pigs & a Baby'' (2008) *''Garfield Gets Real'' (2007) *''Evan Almighty'' (2007) *''Monster Safari (short)'' (2007) *''Year of the Dog'' (2007) *''The Other Mall'' (2006) *''FSI: Fraud Scheme Investigation (short)'' (2006) *''Barnyard'' (2006) *''Queer Duck: The Movie'' (2006) *''The Wild'' (2006) *''American Gun'' (2005) *''Escape from Cluster Prime'' (2005) *''Family Guy Presents Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story'' (2005) *''Miss Congeniality 2: Armed and Fabulous'' (2005) *''Catch That Kid'' (2004) *''The Clearing'' (2004) *''Something's Gotta Give'' (2003) *''Carolina'' (2003) *''The Adventures of Pluto Nash'' (2002) *''Terminal Error'' (2002) *''What Women Want'' (2000) *''An American Daughter'' (2000) *''Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders'' (2000) *''Kidnap Madonna's Baby (short)'' (2000) *''Lost & Found'' (1999) *''She's All That'' (1999) *''Gia'' (1998) *''Pom Poko'' (1994) Television *''Criminal Minds'' (2018) *''Spider-Man'' (2018) *''Ghosted'' (2018) *''American Woman'' (2018) *''My Dead Ex'' (2018) *''Corporate'' (2018) *''Miles from Tomorrowland'' (2017-2018) *''Lethal Weapon'' (2018) *''Clarence'' (2014-2017) *''Disjointed'' (2017) *''Uncle Grandpa'' (2017) *''Brooklyn Nine-Nine'' (2017) *''Stuck in the Middle'' (2017) *''Ben 10'' (2016) *''Breadwinners'' (2014-2016) *''Bunnicula'' (2016) *''Guardians of the Galaxy'' (2015) *''The Night Shift'' (2015) *''Justified'' (2015) *''Over the Garden Wall (mini-series)'' (2014) *''Stalker'' (2014) *''Shameless'' (2014) *''The Mindy Project'' (2013) *''Scandal'' (2012) *''Mad'' (2012) *''Unsupervised'' (2012) *''Southland'' (2012) *''Hart of Dixie'' (2012) *''Last Man Standing'' (2011) *''Sym-Bionic Titan'' (2010-2011) *''Outsourced'' (2011) *''Big Love'' (2006-2011) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2010) *''Mad Men'' (2008-2010) *''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' (2010) *''The Middle'' (2010) *''Archer'' (2010) *''10 Things I Hate About You'' (2009) *''Saving Grace'' (2009) *''The Mighty B!'' (2009) *''Bones'' (2009) *''Monk'' (2003-2009) *''Private Practice'' (2008) *''Back at the Barnyard'' (2008) *''Eli Stone'' (2008) *''Pushing Daisies'' (2007) *''Family Guy'' (2006-2007) *''General Hospital: Night Shift'' (2007) *''The Wedding Bells'' (2007) *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' (2003-2007) *''Random! Cartoons'' (2007) *''Boston Legal'' (2006) *''Close to Home'' (2005) *''Strong Medicine'' (2005) *''Inconceivable'' (2005) *''Six Feet Under'' (2005) *''The Inside'' (2005) *''Gilmore Girls'' (2005) *''Cold Case'' (2005) *''Without a Trace'' (2005) *''Two and a Half Men'' (2004) *''NCIS'' (2004) *''Wonderfalls'' (2004) *''The Bernie Mac Show'' (2004) *''Tremors'' (2003) *''Out of Order (mini-series)'' (2003) *''Friends'' (2003) *''Columbo'' (2003) *''The West Wing'' (2002) *''ER'' (2002) *''7th Heaven'' (2002) *''For the People'' (2002) *''The Agency'' (2002) *''Lizzie McGuire'' (2002) *''General Hospital'' (2002) *''V.I.P.'' (2002) *''Providence'' (2002) *''The Nightmare Room'' (2002) *''State of Grace'' (2001) *''Diagnosis Murder'' (2001) *''Even Stevens'' (2001) *''Charmed'' (2001) *''FreakyLinks'' (2001) *''Ally McBeal'' (2000) *''Party of Five'' (1997-2000) *''It's Like, You know...'' (1999) *''Sabrina, the Teenage Witch'' (1999) *''Push'' (1998) *''Total Security'' (1997) *''Saved by the Bell: The New Class'' (1997) *''George & Leo'' (1997) External Links * * Category:Actors